There have been numerous novelty eyeglasses and tinted sunglasses, which provide decorative effects. These usually included coloration or decorative elements added to or around the lens area and frames. Decoration or coloration of the lenses in the past has only been carried out by permanent lens coatings, or decorations applied to the surfaces of the lenses by adhesives. In these cases, the decorative elements remain stationary with respect to the eyeglass frames and, in most cases, are not permanent. The tinting or coloration of the lenses is usually permanent and a change in the lens tinting requires replacing the lenses. This can be very expensive in the case of prescription corrective lenses.
There is heretofore no known example of decorated eyeglasses which permitted the convenient use of the dynamic (i.e. non-static) decorative systems or the ability to change coloration or lens tint without replacement of lenses.